Ichigo finds true love
by Marishu Tajamoto
Summary: Ichigo has dumped Masaya and has come to like Ryou. She finds where her heart lies during a terrible fire.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note; This story is from Ichigo's POV. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. I'll be your best friend!

Chapter one

I whistled. The warm summer air carried it along on the soft dawn wind. I reached out with my right hand and gently took a baby bird out of its nest. It was soft and white with blotches of light brown all over and a little brown dot on its head. I ran one finger down its back and it stopped shaking and calmed down. I hugged it close to my chest and kissed the to of its head. Its little almond eyes were looking at me.

I put it on the branch in front of me and whistled to it. It whistled back and began hopping around on the branch. A few times it lost its footing and I had to catch it and help it regain its balance.

The sun was starting up the horizon and I decided it was time to go. I picked up the little bird for the last time and put it in the nest. Looking back one more time before I went, I saw Mama Bird returning from looking for breakfast with a big long worm. I slid down the trunk and headed home for my own breakfast.

As I was walking to Café Mew Mew, I walked into Ryou. " Sorry," I said, blushing. " It's okay Ichigo, " replied Ryou. " I was just looking for you. You left Masha at the Café after clean up. Looked like you were in a hurry. What's the matter?"

" I'm fine, thanks." I looked into those bright blue eyes. He was so cute! I have to admit, I'm madly in love with Ryou. He's irresistible. Too cute to go without a girl friend.

He took me to the café and we had an early lunch. He got something for both of us and we shared it. He asked me if he should walk me home. I told him he should but that I wanted to go on my own for now.

As I walked I thought about Ryou. Then a thought wandered into my head; a baby. I really wanted a child to call mine. Then the thought became a plan; I'll marry Ryou. I'll get him flirting and then before you know it we will be kissing. The plan was perfect. A baby at last mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Ichigo Momaymia, would you please come to the board?"

" What?" I stopped abruptly and looked up at Mrs. Kintojoma. She was in class and she had just been daydreaming about Ryou. " What was that Mrs. Kintojoma?" " Would you please do problem nine." " What page again?" "One-seven two." " Oh." I looked down at my workbook and blushed. I hadn't done it and worse had doodled all over it. " Uuuum, I couldn't do that one." Mrs. Kintojoma raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her. " Okay then, Yarrit, you answer it."

I didn't know what to do. My paper was ruined and I would probably get a F- for the day. I sighed. Then my mind drifted on Ryou. What would he do? I thought and then finally came up with it. I quickly and quietly took my water bottle and poured some water on it. Then I ripped it into three pieces and slipped out of my chair and on the floor. I crawled cat-like to the trash and threw it in. Then I snuck back to my desk. I raised my hand.

" Yes, Miss Momaymia? Do you want to answer it?"

" I would love to but I don't have a sheet."

" Really? Check your desk. Yarrit, check the floor. Hannah, look in the trash. I don't have any copies. Ichigo, if we don't find it we'll have to go on without it." At that moment Hannah yelled, " I think I found it!" She was pointing to a wet slimy looking thing. " I think that's it." Yarrit said. " I didn't find it on the floor." " Very well. Ichigo, you aren't going to have a test sheet. I'm sorry."

"No need to be. It's okay."

I felt very happy when I arrived at the café today.

While I was doing my work I hummed. I heard Pudding say to Lettuce, " She's humming. That's a bad sign. I wonder what happened to make her so weird." " Well," began Lettuce. But at that second an ear deafening buzzing-sound came from overhead and someone yelled, "Fire!"

Everyone was pouring out of the doors. I tried to make my way across the café but something hit me on the head and I fell down. I blacked out for a second and when I awakened the fire had spread and the air was thick with smoke. My eyes watered and I started to chough. I tried to get up but I yelled in agony. I looked down and saw my leg was at an odd angle and blood was pouring from a slash on my side. The fire was coming nearer. My head was filled with smoke. It was so heavy. I couldn't see. My lungs were screaming for air. I couldn't breath at all. My head fell to the floor. _I'm going to die,_ I thought._ I'm going to die here without my friends. I'm going to die in this fire. _Then everything went black. _So this is dieing, _I thought. _It's so peaceful. I wish I could just see Ryou once more. Once more before I…_and that was my last thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was lying on the floor. _This is so comfortable. I wish I could lie like this forever. _But my thoughts were interrupted by hot ash landing on my shoulder. I meowed like a cat in stress and shook it off. Opening my eyes I saw that all the exits were blocked off. Flames surrounded me. I pushed myself into a sitting position with my hands. The floor was covered with ashes and a shattered window added glass to the floor. If I could stand up I wouldn't be able to go anywhere but I was stuck on the floor with my injured leg.

I looked for a way out when a saw the solute of a person against the bright tongues of fire. I tried to yell, "HELP!" but I swallowed some ash and coughed instead. " Is someone in there?" It was Ryou!

I spoke as loud as I could but it only came out as a whisper, " I'm over here."

" Ichigo, is that you? I'm coming!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Ryou was coming. I had to stay conscious for a little bit longer, just until we get out of here… The last thing I saw was Ryou coming around a wall of fire before I blacked out again.

(A/N I know Ichigo blacks out a lot but it's in a fire. The air circulation isn't very good. Duh!)

I woke up in a white room with a big, black, blurry spot on it. I blinked. The spot looked like a stain. I blinked again. Ryou's face came into view.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

Then I heard a high-pitched voice from my right say, " Yeah, we were worried sick about ya. Lettuce here almost was sick. Her face turned so green that if she were in a forest, you would have seen right through her." That was obviously Pudding.

" I was not sick; I was just worried."

" Yeah, like I said, worried sick."

"Oh, shut up, the both of you." That had to be Mint.

" Be easy on them Mint. They're only kids." Zakkura.

" I'm not a kid. I'm a teenager." Lettuce.

" Act more like a kid t'me!" Pudding.

" I do not!"

" Do to!"

" Do not!"

" Do to!"

" Do not!"

" Do to!"

" Do not!"

" Do to!"

" Whatever."

" Well, you do."

" WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND? HOW ABOUT A BIT OF PEACE AND QUIET FOR ONCE? EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT ONE?"

" Mint, calm down. Just chill."

" I cannot 'just chill' with these people around!"

The noise was too much. I put my head down on my pillow, hoping that the pounding in my ears would go away. I lay my hand on my forehead to stead it and felt cloth. I looked and my hand was in a cast. I sighed. _I might be in here for a while. You never know. Sigh I remember when I hadn't even known what Mew Mew was. When I was dating Masaya still._ I must have been looking worried or something because Ryou asked, " Ichigo, you okay?"

" I'm fine."

" Do you have a fever?"

" No, I was just thinking."

" About what?"

" I don't know, just in general."

Ryou shrugged. " Okay. Oy, Pudding! Can you run into the café and get us all something to eat? I'm personally starving. Don't know about anyone else but I'm guessing they're also hungry. Nothing filling. Just a snack." (A/N I was having a snack when I wrote this)

Once Pudding had left, Ryou said, " Look at the time! Mint, it's time for your Chinese Dancing."

" Thank you Ryou for noticing. If you don't mind I'll go."

" I'll go with you Mint. I don't have anything to do."

" Fine, but why would I want someone following me around?"

" I have rehearsals. See you all later. Hope you feel better Ichigo."

Once Mint and Lettuce left and Zakura followed, Ryou looked at me and I looked at him and we both smiled. I motioned to Ryou and he sat on the bed with me. We sat in silence for a minute or so and then he said, " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" Yes I am…" I replied softly.

" But don't you think that Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakura, and Keiichiro won't understand?"

" Well, they'll have to."

I giggled as Ryou climbed in with me.

" I love you Ryou."

" I do too Ichigo."


	4. Chapter 4

OK, I know I'm just starting using the disclaimer but here goes:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Chapter 4

_Five months later…_

" Hello! What are you doing here?" (A/N: Mint enters Ryou's house, Ichigo's washing the dishes. Mint thinking ' Why in the world is Ichigo at Ryou's house? Where has she been for the last, like, century?')

" What are _you_ doing here?"

" Where have you been? We all have to work extra hard around the café without you. You know Lettuce is helpless and that Pudding spends most of her time being an acrobat and that doesn't help and we also have to buy new plates 'cause Lettuce and Pudding together shatter more that two hundred a month. And Zakkura, not saying anything bad, has to go to stuff and I have to do your job and mine so I now work double hard and you aren't even there, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab, blab…"

" WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE?"

" Oh, puh-leez. You haven't been at the café for five months and you're telling me to shut up. No. I don't think so." **_Smirk_**

" Why are you smirking?"

" _Because,_ (takes a dramatic pause) I know why you've not been at the café; you've been stuffing yourself full with candy! No wonder you're so fat! Come back to the café, but first, lose some weight. I don't want to be seen with a fatso like you. You would embarrass me. Well, I must be off." Mint turned around and walked out of the room.

When she was gone, I breathed a sigh of relief. _She almost found out. I was there scared for a second._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it. I don't own TMM and I never will. ((Sigh)) I also don't own the lullaby.

**Mitsu and Hana**

"Mama…" The light turned on to reveal a short, strawberry-red haired girl in about her late teens or early twenties. She looked tired but excited. " Come here, quick!" she called. " I think Mitsujust said his first word!"

A tall blonde man strode quickly into the room, sweeping his hair out of his eyes. They both bent over the baby cradle in the middle of the floor. Inside were two babies, lying side by side. One was dressed in blue, the other one in pink. They were both looking up as their parents knelt down next to them.

" What was that, Mitsu?" The woman crooned. The baby opened its mouth and stuttered, " D-d-dada." Both looked at each other in surprise. " He said, 'Dada'!" said the man. He picked up his wife and twirled her around and around.

When he put her down, she lifted Mitsu up out of the cradle and cuddled with him. The one dressed in pink stuck her hands out and cried, " Mama, Mama!" The woman gasped as she handed Mitsu over to her husband. She took her other baby out of the cradle also and said, " Do you want Mama, Hana?" Hana looked up at her mother with her gold-flecked blue eyes. Her brother, Mitsu, stared up at his father with eyes like his sister; only it was pink flecked with gold this time.

The two parents, each carrying a twin, walked down the long hallway together, side-by-side. The mother gently swung her arms and started to sing a soft lullaby;

_Hush now my baby. Be still now; don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream..._

By the time the song had ended, both babies were asleep. The woman put a finger to her lip and they made their way silently back to the baby room. The man placed his load gently down first, then the woman. She covered them with a soft green blanket and headed toward the door. Turning off the light, she whispered quietly, " Good night, my sweet Honey and Flower bud." Then she closed the door, and the only sound heard was the light breathing of the babies. But suddenly, there was another sound; the sound of faster breathing, of the floor boards creaking ever so slightly, then there was a very faint whoosh… and there was complete silence.

… Ooooo, cliffhanger!! What do you think happened? Who were those two people? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?! Sorry that this was so short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Please review!!


End file.
